R18
by MirkallaKarmilla
Summary: La verdad es que ninguno de los dos había pensando antes en ese tema.. No hasta que esa revista R18 apareció en el vestuario de Karasuno (KageHina)
1. Chapter 1

+18

Notas de Autora: Cuando pensé en volver a escribir fics nunca me imagine que seria de Haikyuu tomando en cuenta que tengo un Aokuro y Sourin ahí a medias. La verdad yo quería escribir algo de Kenma y Hinata apenas me termine la serie pero ya ven, KageHina me termino por conquistar un poquito mas.

Advertencia: Voy a subirle el rating al fic en el tercer o cuarto capítulo porque habrá lemon, tocaciones y varias escenas subidas de tono.

Ningun personaje me pertenece, hago esto solo por diversión c:

-Ka-Kageyama…- El moreno no espero encontrarse con Hinata de cuclillas en el piso del vestuario, medio desnudo y con una revista como esas abierta justo frente a él. Es decir, esperaba encontrarse con él, después de todo se había quedado dormido unos minutos más y no lo había alcanzado en la estación de bus, así que suponía que había llegado primero a la sala del club. Pero bueno, que esperaba encontrarlo listo para irse al gimnasio y no así… ni con eso.- ¡N-no no es lo que piensas!

-Oe…- Kageyama había avanzado unos pasos más, dejándose el bolso casi en la entrada, solo para fijarse mejor en las fotografías de la revista. Sintió que sus mejillas enrojecían de golpe cuando sus ojos se toparon con una chica de al menos 20 años, de piernas abiertas y siendo…

-¡TE JURO QUE NO ES MIA!- El grito del pelirojo logro llamar un poco su atención, haciéndole desviar los ojos de la… explicita fotografía solo para fijarse en los almendrados de Hinata. Se fijó un poco más en como parecían llorosos de vergüenza y como sus mejillas estaban aún mas rojas que de costumbre.- Cu-cuando llegue… ¡estaba aquí! –

-Y estabas desnudándote y con ella abierta porque…-Hinata palideció unos segundos, solo para que su cabeza bullera en calor. Bajo la mirada unos segundos, buscando las palabras para explicarse mientras el armador de Karasuno se quedaba de pie frente a el

_Hinata llego tarareando una melodiosa canción esa mañana, levantando los brazos y gritando un poco mas fuerte cuando las palabras "yo" y "Estrella" aparecían en su improvisadas estrofas__.__ Subió las escaleras que le dirigían hasta el vestuario de dos en dos, saltando casi, y abrió la puerta con seguridad luego de meter la llave que el día anterior le había dado Daichi-san._

_-Bueenos días!- Saludo enérgicamente, sorprendiéndose de inmediato al no encontrar a nadie allí pese a que eran ya las 6:45 de la mañana. Se cruzó de brazos extrañado, recordando que Kageyama tampoco se había encontrado con él a mitad de camino lo que no les había llevado a una competencia de carreras. Extrañado pero decidido al menos a cambiarse para entrenar cerró la puerta y dejo su mochila a un lado suyo, desabrochándose la chaqueta del uniforme, como también la camisa. Subió sus brazos para dejarla por encima de su cabeza, sorprendiéndose cuando varias cosas cayeron desde lo alto del locker a su frente__._

_-Ayayayy…-Extrañado y seguro de nadie se había dejado nada encima de su locker al salir el día anterior se inclinó para tomar lo que no eran más que algunas revistas, libros y camisetas enredadas. Acomodo nuevamente las prendas de ropa sobre el como también los libros, deteniéndose en las revistas. Tomo todas ellas, hojeándola al tratarse de Vóleibol, sonriendo cuando se topo con un reportaje extenso del Pequeño Gigante. Miró las fotografías impresionado, con todo el impulso de romperlas para pegarlo en la pared de su cuarto cuando se lo pensó mejor. Sino eran suyas mejor no llevárselas así. Decidió acomodarlas nuevamente encima de su espacio, dispuesto a preguntarles a todos los chicos del equipo a quien pertenecía para poder hacerse al menos una copia de ella. Solo cuando estaba volteándose para bajarse los pantalones se fijo en la revista que nada tenia que ver con el deporte. Sus ojos se abrieron lo mas humanamente posible cuando la chica en la portada lo saludo con su desnudez._

_Hinata no necesitaba ser un genio para saber de lo que se trataba, pese a que nunca había tenido una en sus manos. La chica rubia de la portada no posaría de esa forma y sin ropa sino fuera una revista pornográfica._

_Pensó en recogerla y dejarla donde la había encontrado, sin saber si eso sería mejor o peor. Dudo unos segundos más hasta que un suspiro suave se escapó de sus labios, decidiéndose a que nadie se diera cuenta de nada__.__ Mejor dejarla donde el la había encontrado y asunto arreglado. Por eso se inclino hacia ella como hiciera con las revistas y libros que le habían caído en la cabeza intentando controlar el temblor de sus manos. ¿Quién podría haberla dejado ahí? . ¿Por qué precisamente encima de su locker? ¿Seria una broma de Tsukishima? Se mordió el labio inferior antes de levantarla por encima de su cabeza, dejándola caer nuevamente encima de la taquilla. Tomo el zipper de sus pantalones y comenzó a bajarlo para volver a su tarea de vestirse para ir a practicar cuando sus ojos volvieron a subir hasta la revista._

_¿Serian tan interesantes como decían sus compañeros? Pese a que a el nunca le había interesado nada de eso y que tampoco miraba de algunas forma especial a las chicas, con su mente siempre llena de vóley, no pudo evitar recordar los comentarios sucios y en voz baja que había escuchado por ahí. Sintió un leve hormigueo en la nuca y un calor muy diferente al que le provocaba la vergüenza subirle por las piernas. Movió su cabeza de un lado a otro intentando quitarse las ideas locas de su mente, diciéndose que la curiosidad había matado ya muchos gatos como para seguir con un cuervo como el cuando tiró de la endiablada revista hacia abajo. _

_Tragó saliva duramente antes de abrirla al azar, cerrándola de golpe al toparse con una chica de rodillas, practicándole sexo oral a un chico que no debía tener más de 30. No fue sino debido al nerviosismo que la revista cayo a sus pies, sintiéndose imposibilitado de tomarla de nuevo. Sintió sus rodillas temblarle un poco cuando la misma chica de la página anterior se abría de piernas para dejar entre ellas al mismo chico moreno. Sin fuerzas para levantarse fue su cuerpo el que se inclinó hasta quedar en el suelo de rodillas, decidido a cerrarla y olvidarse de ella tirándola por encima de la taquilla para hacer como que nunca la había visto en el preciso momento en que Kageyama abrió la puerta _

**-**Y… y eso es lo que paso- Termino de explicar Hinata, fijándose en las mejillas de Kageyama cuando este se inclinó a su lado para tomar la revista. Noto como el pelinegro terminaba por cerrarla, ofreciéndole una mano para que se levantara.

-Quizás le pertenece a Tanaka-san- El armador murmuro más para si que para Hinata, haciéndole dar un respingo. Kageyama le dedico una mirada curiosa, notando, como una revelación, la desnudez de su compañero de equipo.

-Umm… ¿Nunca habías visto una?- Hinata volteo a mirarlo de nuevo, llevándose las manos a las mejillas para intentar enfriarlas de alguna forma.

-No… A-Algunos chicos de la clase han hablado sobre ellas pero nunca me ha interesado mirar alguna… Ha-hasta ahora- Termino, fijándose en los ojos oscuros del moreno. Kageyama noto la indecisión en el más bajo y como lo miraba a él y a la revista alternadamente imaginándose ya la pregunta que vendría incluso antes de que la pronunciara.

-Y…. y tu Kageyama?

\- Sabia de ellas, pero tampoco había visto nunca una - El numero 10 asintió y volteo la mirada hacia el lado contrario donde él se encontraba. El moreno se encontró así mismo intentando quitarle la mirada de encima, sobresaltándose cuando la puerta se abrió, esta vez para revelar a los de tercer año.

Kageyama escucho como Hinata chillo de susto, y volvió a sonrojarse, dándose la vuelta para que nadie lo notara. Por su parte escondió la revista detrás de él, seguro de que no quería que el Capitán o Sugawara-san lo pillaran con eso… Y todo se veía perfectamente normal sino fuera por su rígida postura.

-¿Kageyama-kun… No vas a vestirte para la práctica?

\- ¡Ah! ¡Si! Ahora mismo- Respondió ante la atenta mirada del otro armador, guardándose lo mejor posible la revista entre la ropa, buscando el momento preciso en que nadie se fijara en el para meterla en su bolso.

Hinata por su parte había terminado ya de vestirse aunque no parecía menos avergonzado que hace un rato. Con todos allí sabía que no podría pedirle la revista al moreno y volver a dejarla en su lugar. O esperaban que todos se fueran, lo cual sería raro tomando en cuenta que ellos siempre era los primeros en llegar al gimnasio, o volvían de entrenar antes que los demás , lo cual era imposible si le tocaba a los de primero limpiar el gimnasio.  
Hinata no encontro ninguna solución a sus problemas hasta que Kageyama se inclinó hacia el con disimulo. El numero 10 intento controlar su sonrojo cuando el armador hablo muy cerca de su oreja.

-Nos veremos aquí a la hora de almuerzo- Y se le separo como si nada, terminando de colocarse las zapatillas.

Hinata se preguntó, intentanto escucharse por sobre los estridentes latidos de su corazón, si sería capaz de aguantar todas esas horas antes de volver nuevamente allí.

-

Notas finales: Decidí no complicarme con lo de los uniformes. Para que la historia funcionara necesitan salir de sus casas con el uniforme y luego cambiarse en la escuela.


	2. Chapter 2

Notas: Finalmente pude escribir el segundo capítulo. Esta semana mis turnos han estado aún más terribles en el hospital (Y yo sigo aceptando más) así que si no estoy durmiendo estoy allí sin poder hacer nada.  
Antes que todo muchas, muchísimas gracias a los lindos soles quienes me han dejado sus reviews, sus alerts y sus follows. Hace casi nueve años que no publicaba un fic y yo solo me acordaba de los comentarios, si antes me llegaban otras notificaciones no lo recuerdo bien ;w;.

En fin, no los entretengo más y disfruten la lectura.

Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece (!)

-

Hinata se inclinó sobre el grifo y dejó que una gran cantidad de agua le mojara el rostro y parte del cabello, moviendo la cabeza hacia ambos lados luego de unos segundos sintiendo cosquillas por las gotitas que le recorrieron las mejillas. Abrió los ojos para encontrarse con su botella de agua y su toalla, secándose apenas la barbilla un poco después. Pese que apenas eran las ocho de la mañana y que el entrenamiento no había sido del todo pesado ya se dejaba sentir el calor del verano en el gimnasio y la humedad hacia mella luego de una hora completa saltando y recibiendo balones. Aunque la mayoría de ellos los había terminado recibiendo con el rostro, las costillas y los muslos, debido a lo desconcentrado que se encontraba desde que Kageyama lo encontrara en la sala del club.

-¡Pwwuuaaaah!- Gimió con las mejillas coloradas, inclinándose de nuevo sobre el grifo para que el agua se llevara el calor que la vergüenza le provocaba. Y es que ni los gritos del moreno ni las burlas de Tsukishima fueron suficientes para que dejara de preguntarse qué es lo que quería Kageyama con él a la hora de almuerzo. Porque pese a que ambos estaban mucho mejor compenetrados cuando se trataba de los partidos y que casi podían leerse la mente en las jugadas claves, el armador esta vez no había compartido ni una mirada con el, salvo para amenazarlo. Y él no podía llamarle mirada a esos ojos deseándole la muerte, por más que lo intentara.

-¡Sería más fácil si solo lo dijeras, estúpido Kageyama!- Murmuro inflando las mejillas, haciendo un puchero que duro solo unos segundos. Intentaría no sentirse inseguro al menos hasta el momento en el que el moreno lo había citado. Así que armándose con una nueva determinación se volvió hacia el gimnasio cuando se golpeó de frente con Sugawara. Se inclinó de inmediato para disculparse pero su senpai le quito importancia rápidamente, pasando por su lado para llenar de igual manera su botella pese que Shimizu lo había hecho ya por ellos en la mañana.

-Hinata-kun… ¿Tienes algún problema con Kageyama-kun?- El ex armador oficial de Karasuno no advirtió la incomodidad que la pregunta le producía a Hinata ni como lo miraba mortificado. El pelinaranja queriendo disimular soltó una risa nerviosa, levantando la voz.

-¡Jajajaja No, no es nada así, nos llevamos tan bien como siempre!- Aseguró. ¿Tampoco es que se llevaran mal verdad? Es solo que ambos habían compartido una situación algo incómoda hace apenas una hora. Era difícil comportarse como siempre, nada más.

Pero imaginó que no le habían creído nada en cuanto esos ojos se fijaron en él.

-¿Es así? Daichi y yo los estuvimos observando en el entrenamiento y-

-¡¿Nos van a sacar del equipo?!- Gimió aterrado, haciendo reír al armador, interrumpiendo todo lo que quisiera decirle. Hinata sabía que al capitán le agradaban las buenas relaciones en la cancha y que después de todo eso les había costado algunos días sin poder pertenecer al club oficialmente- ¿Es porque no pude rematar ninguno de sus pases, verdad?

-Ya eres parte del equipo. Son parte fundamental- Aseguro ahora Sugawara, logrando que Hinata respirara otra vez. El mayor poso una mano en los cabellos despeinados de Hinata, bebiendo un poco de agua antes de continuar- Es por eso que cuando algo sucede entre ustedes todo el equipo se ve, de alguna forma, afectado.- Hinata asintió rápidamente, recordando el día en que Daichi-san y Sugawara-san habían tenido una discusión por algo que no quedo del todo claro al menos para el resto del equipo. Habían estado gritándose hasta que los demás habían llegado al gimnasio y luego de eso le siguió un silencio sepulcral hasta la siguiente mañana. Hinata jamás se había sentido tan incómodo en una práctica como ese día

Pero al parecer las cosas se habían solucionado en la tarde siguiente y la paz volvió a reinar en el equipo

-De verdad que no es nada malo... Solo que- El número 10 de Karasuno intentó buscar alguna forma de explicarle a su senpai lo que sucedía, ocultando por supuesto el hallazgo de la dichosa revista. Seguía siendo vergonzoso no solo que le encontraran con ella sino la forma. Aunque había sido una casualidad, la curiosidad de Hinata había podido un poco más. No la había cerrado a tiempo ni la había dejado en su lugar apenas se cayó. Pero cuando se fijó en la sonriente y tranquilizadora mueca de Sugawara tomó un poco de aire, dispuesto a contarle- Es solo que-

-¡Hinata! -Ambos chicos se voltearon para ver a Nishinoya haciéndole señas desde la esquina del gimnasio, moviéndole la mano de un lado para otro captando su atención- El entrenador quiere hablar contigo ahora.- Avisó, haciéndole una seña. El pelinaranja se disculpó con su senpai, no sin sentirse interiormente aliviado por la interrupción. Con una reverencia se alejó de Sugawara, caminando a paso rápido hasta quedar a la misma altura de Noya-san…

-Gracias Noya-san- Agradeció seguro de que el capitán y el entrenador Ukai no dejarían pasar esa mañana sin comentarle todos los errores que había cometido por estar pensando en otras cosas. El moreno a su lado le quitó importancia, pasándole un brazo por el cuello en símbolo de camaradas. Sonrió casi deslumbrantemente y Hinata tuvo solo un poco de miedo. Noya-san ya se había enterado de algo.

-Ne Shouyou- Susurró el moreno apenas doblaron en la esquina, perdiéndose de la vista del otro jugador. –Adivina lo que me ha dicho Asahi hoy -Hinata curioso como siempre esperó ansioso, prestándole toda su atención.

-¿Qué?

-Creo que ya sé porque Suga-san y Daichi-san se enojaron el otro día- Hinata se volteo a mirar que no viniera el otro armador de Karasuno y entonces se inclinó un poco más hacia Noya-san, sin poder contenerse- Parece que Daichi-san metió una revista porno a la escuela...

Kageyama no había pasado una mejor practica que la de Hinata. A decir verdad todos sus envíos habían estado correctos solo hasta la mitad de la práctica. Después continuamente se vio distraído por Hinata y su falta de concentración, dirigiéndole muchos más regaños que de costumbre, llegando a tomarlo del cuello de su camiseta de entrenamiento para amenazarlo con que no la levantaría nunca más para él sino ponía su cabeza a funcionar. Y pese a que el chico se había visto ridículamente asustado y dispuesto a cooperar, su concentración no había durado más de dos minutos.

-Aahh... El rey está dejando relucir su carácter otra vez. - Murmuro Tsukishima, al parecer algo cabreado también de que sus burlas no tuviera el efecto de siempre en Hinata. Kageyama gruño por lo bajo antes de chasquear la lengua, volteándose para no caer en el juego del rubio. Luego miro de reojo al número diez que parecía estar en la luna incluso cuando la pelota le dio de lleno en las costillas.

-¡Estúpido Hinata, hemos perdido por tu culpa!-Gritó frustrado, alejándose de los demás en cuanto el equipo de tercer año gano el partido. Hinata contrario a todo se disculpó, tomando su botella de agua para salir del gimnasio sin rebatir nada más, dejando al moreno aún mas extrañado de lo que ya estaba.

¿Qué demonios se suponía que le pasaba al cabeza hueca de Hinata? ¿Se encontraba tan distraído por lo que había pasado en la mañana? ¿Por lo de la revista?

Kageyama decidió inhalar profundo antes de tomar su propia botella de agua, aprovechando que el capitán y el entrenador estaban conversando con cada jugador unitariamente para mejorar algunas falencias que pese a todo aun persistían, dejándoles unos minutos de merecido descanso. Sin Hinata alrededor era mucho más fácil pensar con tranquilidad, así que se sentó a un costado de la puerta del gimnasio y se secó el sudor del rostro con una toalla de mano, relajando los músculos de sus hombros. Le dio un trago a su botella de agua y descanso su cabeza entre sus brazos, recordando la escena que había visto en la mañana.

Pese a que había visto muchas veces a Hinata medio desnudo en el cuarto del club nunca le había llamado la atención como ahora. De hecho, nunca le había llamado la atención ningún cuerpo medio desnudo, ni desnudo en su totalidad. Cuando los chicos de su clase comenzaban a hacer comentarios sobre las chicas, él se tendía en su mesa a dormir. Y cuando alguna fotografía o algún pedacito de revista de alguna chica desnuda circulaba por los pupitres él lo ignoraba, como a casi todos.

Así que lo de esa mañana había sido una revelación en todo el sentido de la palabra.

Kageyama tenía una leve idea de lo que estaba sucediendo con él, sobre todo al recordar las mejillas rojas de Hinata y sus intentos por vestirse después, de cómo sus propios ojos viajaban de vez en cuando para ver cualquier pedacito de piel que fuera cubriendo el pelinaranja. Cuando termino de vestirse se alivió de ver que nadie parecía interesado en como sus ojos había estado más en el otro cuerpo que en el suyo propio

¿Si tenía algo que decirle a la hora de almuerzo? Ni el mismo lo sabía aun, pero no pensaba quedarse con ese sentimiento intrigante dentro. Y tampoco iba a dejar que alguien más viera en Hinata lo que él se había encontrado con muchísima suerte.

\- Oi Kageyama….- El moreno brincó aun sentado en el suelo, levantando sus ojos para encontrarse con los de Hinata. Gruñó por la bajo antes de ponerse de pie, bebiendo un poco más de agua.

-¿Qué? –Dijo de mala gana, fijándose en sus cabellos mojados. Seguro el idiota se había ido a refrescar un rato.

-Cre-Creo que ya.. ya se a quien le pertenece.. Ya sabes.. –Hinata miro hacia ambos lados para verificar que no hubiese nadie cerca de ellos dos, hablándole de todas formas en voz baja.- "Eso"

-"Eso" –Dijo con voz dubitativa, haciendo exasperar un poco a su compañero de equipo que asintió rápidamente- ¿Eso qué?

-¡La revista! – Casi gritó, sonrojándose y mirando hacia un costado. El moreno abrió la boca para responder cuando la voz de Daichi se hizo escuchar por el gimnasio, llamando a Hinata. El numero 10 levantó de nuevo sus ojos hacia Kageyama, esperando de todas formas una respuesta.

-Ya me lo dirás a la hora de almuerzo- Respondió finalmente y quitándole importancia para que su compañero pudiera acudir al llamado de su capitán. Hinata asintió, corriendo hacia donde el capitán y el entrenador lo esperaban, siendo el último de los jugadores en tener esa pequeña entrevista

Kageyama por su parte decidió tomar sus cosas, seguro de que si no se iba ahora llegaría tarde a su primera clase de la mañana. Se volteo una última vez para mirar a Hinata que estaba con la cabeza gacha, disculpándose como siempre, tomando sus cosas para salir.

Hinata se sentó en el suelo de la sala del club y soltó un suspiro, intentando controlar sus nervios y su estómago. Toda la mañana había sido un suplicio no pensar más en la revista y en Kageyama y ya ninguno de los maestros estaba dejándolo salir de clases para ir al baño. Así que un poco antes de correr hacia los vestidores, luego de llevarse consigo apenas un pan de arroz, tuvo que hacer una parada forzosa en el baño sintiéndose apenas un poco mejor.

De todas formas no tuvo que esperar mucho para que Kageyama apareciera por fin en la sala. Llevaba el bolso de deportes y como si nada se sentó frente a él, mucho más serio que otras ocasiones. Hinata intento no sonrojarse cuando esos ojos se clavaron en él.

-Bu-Bueno... ya estamos aquí- Dijo, no muy seguro. Se golpeó luego mentalmente porque eso era obvio, pero alguien tenía que comenzar la conversación de alguna forma.- De que querías... hablarme?

-De nada en realidad- Mintió, ladeando el rostro. Esa mañana había sido lo suficientemente reveladora ya después de todo, al menos para el.- Vamos a dejar la revista donde la encontramos y nos olvidaremos de esto.

-Um... Ok -Hinata no quiso parecer tan desilusionado como sonó pero no agregó nada más.  
De hecho se sintió un poco estúpido por haber pasado horas encima de su pupitre, imaginándose todo tipo de cosas que seguramente le diría Kageyama. Incluso en la práctica de esa mañana había soñado despierto con ese momento y en realidad el moreno no tenía nada que decirle.  
De todas formas no estaba seguro de que era mejor ya que ni el mismo sabía porque su corazón se ponía como loco, ni que es lo que esperaba realmente de su compañero.

Así que con la desilusión dibujada en la cara hizo amago de levantarse cuando Kageyama lo detuvo, reteniéndolo en el piso.

-A menos de que tu... Quieras salir de dudas- Hinata ladeo el rostro sin entender, comprendiendo todo cuando el moreno saco la dichosa revista de su bolso y la dejo entre ellos dos.- ¿Quieres terminar de verla o no? - El numero 10 sintió sus mejillas calentarse, negando un par de veces. Luego se detuvo, mirando tímido el rostro de Kageyama.

-¿Tú quieres…?

-Eso no es lo que te estoy preguntando Hinata idiota- Respondió dándole un golpe en la cabeza, cruzándose de brazos. El rematador se quejó un poco, gimiendo bajito antes de inclinarse hacia la revista.

-Podría... verla solo un poco.- Admitió, abriéndola en una página al azar. Kageyama enarco una ceja y se descruzo de brazos, fijándose el también en la revista. En la página estaba la misma chica de la portada completamente desnuda y el hizo una mueca, poco interesado. Aun así se fijó en Hinata que avergonzado pareció arrepentirse de inmediato, adelantándose varias hojas más. El armador supo que no era una mejor idea cuando una chica rubia y un hombre pelirojo aparecieron abrazados en una cama matrimonial, ella con las piernas abiertas y dejándose penetrar. Hinata se puso de pie inmediatamente, sintiéndose mareado solo de la vergüenza que eso le provocaba.

-¡Oi Hinata!- Llamo el armador, sentándolo por segunda vez, pero ahora a su lado. Hinata se llevó las manos al rostro intentando no mirar al moreno.

-Qui-quizás no es buena idea- Se quejó. Kageyama suspiró, tomando la revista para ponerla en sus piernas. Se devolvió algunas páginas y encontró que las primeras fotografías no eran del todo fuertes. De hecho solo estaba la chica de siempre y un hombre besándose. Desnudos claro, pero al menos no era algo demasiado explícito.

-Solo parte por algo más suave- Aconsejo, sin saber de dónde había salido eso. ¿Por qué le interesaba tanto que Hinata viera la revista después de todo?

Hinata abrió los ojos otra vez, asomándose con algo de miedo. Al ver la fotografía se relajó un poco estudiándola con detenimiento. Si bien la chica estaba aún desnuda, Hinata no pudo evitar mirarla fijamente. Casi olvidándose de Kageyama delineo con la mirada su cuerpo, quedándose un momento más en sus senos y en la curvatura bonita que se dibujaba luego al bajar por su cintura. Sus muslos y su trasero se veían suaves y delicados y se quedó un momento más en ellos, apreciándolos... Pero pese a todo Hinata no demoro en perder la atención de aquella chica para fijarse en el hombre con porte dominante que la tomaba de las caderas, atrayéndola hacia él.

Hinata no se preguntó porque su espalda y los músculos definidos le generaban sensaciones mucho más placenteras visualmente que la chica. Ni porque se le secó la boca al verlo completamente desnudo, con una erección mal disimulada entre las piernas de la chica. Tampoco se cuestionó el porque era tan difícil dejar de mirarlo y porque se sentía mucho más avergonzado con el calor que se sentir entre sus piernas.  
Decidió subir a su rostro entonces para disimular, fijándose en su quijada y en como su lengua jugaba con la otra... No perdió detalles de sus ojos azules y de esa manera seria de mirar, casi demandante, como si te quemara con solo dirigirse a ti... Casi como...

-Cre-creo que es suficiente-

Casi como Kageyama.

Hinata cerró la revista, inspirando profundo y tratando de controlar el mismo su corazón. Evitó ver al moreno hasta que este tomo la revista y volvió a guardarla en su bolso de deportes. Hinata que ya se había olvidado del calor de sus mejillas se sorprendió cuando Kageyama habló.

-¿No sientes curiosidad? -Hinata se sintió pillado de inmediato, observando la mirada penetrante del moreno para luego bajar la suya. El calor que le había producido la imagen de ese hombre desnudo parecido a Kageyama no se había evaporado de su cuerpo del todo. De hecho no había disminuido ni un poco

Sin poder hablar asintió, preguntándose más que nada como se sentiría besar a alguien, desnudo o no. Fuera un chico o no. De reojo miró a Kageyama, notando al fin que el también parecía curioso sobre algo. De hecho sus ojos lo estaban quemando en ese momento, como si quisiera comérselo, Asarlo a fuego lento y luego devorarlo de la misma forma…

-¿Kageyama…?

-¿Quieres probar como se siente?- Hinata se fijó en cómo pese a parecer serio y seguro sus orejas estaban algo coloradas. No supo si fue eso o la confianza que tenía con el moreno que le hizo asentir sin pensarlo del todo. ¿Por qué que tenía de raro besarse con el chico al que le habías jurado venganza, que luego paso a ser tu mejor amigo y que además de todo era eso precisamente, un chico?

En realidad el pelinaranja no lo pensó hasta mucho tiempo después, pero eran los ojos de Kageyama los que le había hecho ceder del todo. O quizás su manera de mirarlo, única y especial.

No le dio importancia a sus mejillas extremadamente rojas y cerró los ojos sin saber muy bien que más hacer. Sus manos inquietas y nerviosas se aferraron a su propia chaqueta del uniforme y entonces se inclinó hacia delante, esperando.

Y esperando... hasta que los segundos se le hicieron eternos.

Tan eternos que decidió inclinarse más sin abrir los ojos chocando fuertemente con los dientes del armador.

-¡Gyaaaa! -Se quejó abriendo los ojos, llevándose una de las manos hasta su boca.

-¡Hinata idiota! ¿Que se supone que estás haciendo?- Exigió saber, gruñendo por lo bajo. El otro chico bajo la cabeza, dolorido y avergonzado porque después de todo él se había precipitado y había terminado chocando con el moreno. Acaricio sus labios un momento más, sorprendiéndose cuando Kageyama tomo su mejilla y le levanto nuevamente el rostro. - Quédate quieto esta vez, ¿de acuerdo?- Hinata podría haber respondido cualquier cosa pero solo se dejó llevar por el moreno.

Cerró los ojos cuando el armador lo hizo y espero pacientemente. Esta vez los labios de Kageyama fueron más rápidos y no tuvo que esperar mucho por ellos. El aliento tibio choco contra su boca y un poco después fueron los labios de Kageyama los que se posaron suavemente sobre los suyos. Hinata suspiró suavemente y se aferró a los brazos del más alto con sus manos un poco humedecidas por los nervios. El moreno se movió sobre su boca inexpertamente pero a Hinata no pareció importarle. De hecho se dejó hacer con docilidad, relajándose cada vez más.  
El movimiento entre sus bocas fue tímido pero duró lo suficiente como para comprender del todo lo que significaba un beso.

Solo un poco después Hinata abrió los ojos suavemente, con los últimos segundos de contacto, antes de que Kageyama se separara de él.

Cuando ambos tomaron una distancia prudente voltearon el rostro, sonrojados sin saber muy bien que decir pero con algo claro. Ahí había comenzado algo importante para ambos.

TBC 

Mas cosillas:

*Me gusta agregar los honoríficos japoneses y alguna que otra palabrilla en japonés. Intento no abusar pero se me hace raro decirle a mamá Suga "Superior Sugawara". Not.  
*Me demore un poco mas en subirlo porque no estaba segura de como se llamaban entre si Hinata, Sugawara y el resto del equipo. Sé que es una cosa mínima pero no me siento cómoda si no es como sale en el manga y/o anime. Me termine ambas cosas en tres días pero tengo tan mala memoria que debo volver a los capítulos para recordarlo orz.  
*El titulo del fic era (mas)18, haciendo referencia a las publicaciones para adultos en Japón. Como no me permite los símbolos lo cambie por R18 es casi casi lo mismo.

¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo!


	3. Chapter 3

Advertencia: Lime ligero. Llegamos lentamente a la trama principal así que desde el próximo capítulo subimos el rating por lemon.

Disclaimer: Ningún personaje me pertenece… ¿Estaría escribiendo de ser mío? ¡No! ¡Estaría dibujándolos y todo sería R18!

-

Suga observaba como el entrenamiento de esa tarde se estaba llevando a cabo, preguntándose que había pasado entre las dos estrellas jóvenes del equipo esta vez. En la mañana al menos solo era Hinata quien parecía un robot al caminar, usando su mano y pierna derecha al mismo tiempo, obviamente nervioso. Pero ahora Kageyama parecía concentrado en cualquier cosa menos en la pelota que tenía en las manos, golpeándose varias veces la nariz.  
Si eso había desatado la risa de sus compañeros las primeras dos veces, ahora era más bien un despliego de ira.

-¡Kageyama!- Y Daichi ya había perdido la paciencia.

Sonrió en cuanto los demás hicieron algunas bromas pero no dejó de mirar como el capitán reprendía al armador durante unos minutos, atrayendo además la atención de Hinata. Ambos chicos parecieron arrepentidos y asintieron en cuanto el moreno les exigió concentración para lo que quedaba de entrenamiento, ordenándole a Yamaguchi esta vez practicar con Hinata. El chico de pecas se alejó entonces de Tsukishima y sin problemas se reunió con el pelinaranja.  
Sugawara estaba satisfecho con que los dos chicos se llevaran bien. El partido con Aobajousai los había terminado por unir como compañeros, ambos pendientes de cuando el equipo necesitaba su fuerza. No como Kageyama y el chico de lentes que parecía simplemente resignados bajo la estricta mirada de Sawamura.

-Estos chicos… -Se quejó al llegar a su lado y Suga sin perder la sonrisa tranquila le dejo una toalla para que se secara el rostro.

-Si solo Hinata parecía en las nubes ahora Kageyama le ha seguido. Le pregunte por la mañana si algo les sucedía pero Hinata no quiso decir nada. 

-Mientras en nuestro próximo partido no se comporten así-El armador se encogió de hombros. Confiaba plenamente en todo el equipo, pero era una "batalla de basurero" y él también quería ganar al menos una vez antes de salir del club. Ni totalmente en forma habían vencido la última vez, con ambos chicos desconcentrados podría ser incluso peor.

-Démosles algo de tiempo, si no es una pelea como siempre entonces no me parece nada que no puedan solucionar ambos- Daichi asintió finalmente, mirando a Hinata y Yamaguchi unos momentos más.

-Supongo que tienes razón…- En realidad no eran los mismo mocosos irrespetuosos y egoístas que habían ingresado hace unos meses. Todos habían crecido con y por el equipo. Esperaría entonces que solucionaran cualquier cosa, entre ellos, sin entrometerse.  
Con ese pensamiento en mente volteo a ver a su compañero, sonriendo.

\- Por cierto Suga- El de cabellos claros le envió una mirada agria y el capitán se tensó, preguntándose a donde se había ido la atmosfera de hace unos segundos.

-Aun no termino de convencerme de que "eso" no sea tuyo- Daichi abrió la boca sin pronunciar palabra, intentando de todas formas responder.

-¡Pe-pero si no lo es! –Se quejó, sintiéndose aun así culpable al ver la mueca escéptica en Sugawara- Ya te dije que no sé cómo llegó esa revista a mi bolso.

_Todo había sido realmente extraño esa tarde luego del entrenamiento. Daichi y Sugawara habían sido los últimos en salir del gimnasio y por ende los últimos en llegar al cuarto del equipo. Entre risas y estrategias de entrenamiento habían subido las escaleras, prendiendo la luz del pasillo y finalmente la del pequeño cuarto destinado al equipo de Volley. Ambos habían cambiado sus ropas de deportes en poco tiempo y estaban por irse cuando Sugawara recordó que el día anterior Daichi había prometido prestarle una revista de deportes. El moreno sin problemas entonces había abierto su bolso y le había entregado la revista sin siquiera mirarla, ocupado en revisar sus zapatillas de entrenamiento._

_-Daichi…- Y solo por el tono de voz de Sugawara, uno de ultratumba que solo auguraba malas cosas para él, volteo a ver lo que sucedía. Ahí entre las manos de un furioso Koushi no había nada más y nada menos que una revista pornográfica con una exuberante y desnuda chica. Y no era necesario ser un genio para saber de que se trataba todo eso._

_-Su- No tuvo tiempo ni siquiera de explicarse. El chico de cabellos claros le había lanzado el ejemplar al pecho y furioso había salido del cuarto sin esperarlo._  
_Al día siguiente y al tratar de explicarse Sugawara había gritado un montón, llamándolo pervertido, acusándolo de no preocuparse de si alguno de los chicos menores la encontraba… Incluso de si un profesor o el director llegaban a dar con ella. Irresponsable si el club se terminaba solo porque él no podía dejar ese tipo de cosas en casa._

_-¡Te juro que no es mía! No sé cómo llegó a mi bolso… Vamos Suga, ¿por qué te mentiría?- Y solo la tarde del siguiente día el armador había creído un poco en sus palabras, obligado además por el mal ambiente que generaban ambos enojados en el equipo. Hasta Hinata parecía perdido en el entrenamiento sin atreverse a hablar._

-Al menos te deshiciste de ella, espero que los chicos no encuentren jamás algo como eso – Y Daichi asintió, seguro de que nadie la encontraría, escondida como estaba entre todos los libros del cuarto del club. Ya se la llevaría ese día a su casa para botarla y descubriría además quien la había escondido en su bolso.

-¡Hinata, baja más la cadera!- Gritó el capitán al fijarse nuevamente en los de primero. El aludido asintió entonces, juntando sus manos y haciendo como le decía el moreno. Se sorprendió bastante cuando logró darle al balón y este se elevó hacia Yamaguchi. El chico de pecas respondió de la misma forma y Daichi estuvo contento con el resultado. Al parecer en conjunto tanto Kageyama como Hinata era un desastre pero por separado y entrenando con alguien mas no había mayor problema. Todo una pista clara de que algo había con esos dos… Pero Suga tenía razón, si algo había pasado tendrían que solucionarlo entre ambos. Eran ya lo suficientemente maduros y…

Y ahora Kageyama recibía una pelota de Hinata directa en la nuca. Un accidente, claro está, pero Tsukishima no dejaba de reír y el moreno no dejaba de gritarle al pelinaranja. Y entonces Hinata a pesar de disculparse un millón de veces termino recibiendo un balón en la cabeza… Más específicamente en la cara. Si no fuera tan doloroso Ukai ya lo hubiese usado como arma secreta de todas formas.

Daichi tomo aire y conto hasta un billón. De verdad intento pasarlo por alto. Él era el capitán y tenía que imponer respeto y tolerancia. Así que relajándose sonrió para llamarlos y hablar nuevamente con ellos cuando dos balones se estrellaron en su rostro.

Kageyama y Hinata se encogieron en su lugar en cuanto el moreno fijo su oscura mirada en ellos.

-SE QUEDARAN SOLO USTEDES DOS A ORDENAR ESTE DESASTRE SINO QUIEREN SALIR DEL EQUIPO 

Y Sugawara suspiró, esperando de verdad que todo se solucionara antes de del partido contra Nekoma.

\- - - -

Hinata recogió el ultimo balón para dejarlo caer en la cesta, sumamente cansado. Si el entrenamiento de la mañana había sido un castigo, el de la tarde era el mismo infierno y todo porque aún no podía concentrarse.

-Hinata, la red- El chico se tensó unos momentos, volteándose a ver a Kageyama a unos metros de él, arriba del taburete derecho que afirmaba la separación de la cancha. Sin perder tiempo corrió hacia el otro extremo y le ayudo a quitarla, acoplándose bien para dejarla doblada sin enredarse ni ellos ni el conjunto de lianas. Con ello solo les faltaría limpiar el piso, guardar los insumos y podrían irse a casa por ese día.

Lo único que consolaba al pelinaranja esta vez es que el moreno no parecía mejor que él. De hecho se había preocupado cuando la quinta pelota golpeo el rostro del armador, obligándole a salir de la cancha para ser reprendido antes de ser cambiado por Suga-san.  
Sin poder evitarlo solo una risita pensando que al menos él no era el único golpeado con los balones.

-Si tienes tiempo para reír podrías ir a buscar los trapeadores- Hinata volvió a asustarse, volteándose unos segundos a mirar su rostro, asintiendo antes de salir corriendo hacia la bodega. Kageyama bufo por lo bajo, mirado al chico y su espalda.  
El mismo estaba bastante inconforme con su rendimiento ese día pero no tuvo forma de concentrarse en nada más que en el recuerdo de hace unas horas. Y quizás no solo el recuerdo si no lo que mirar a su compañero le hacía sentir y todo por culpa de la dichosa revista que aún mantenía en el bolso. Antes de que ella apareciera él no se había interesado en nada más allá que juego en Hinata y ahí estaba ahora, preguntándose que harían luego, si en realidad el más bajo querría seguir alimentando su curiosidad.

-Toma Kageyama, yo empezare por el lado de allá- Hinata había regresado con ambos trapeadores y ahora le entregaba uno, al parecer totalmente relajado. El moreno lo tomo entonces, fijándose en como Hinata se dedicaba a tararear mientras iba de un lado a otro limpiando el piso.

Aunque era un trabajo pesado Hinata agradecía en ese momento mantener las distancias con el ex Rey de la cancha. Y no precisamente porque no le gustara, ya que la imagen del beso se volvía a repetir en su mente con insistencia, sino más bien porque estaban solos en un lugar como ese de la misma forma que lo habían estado en la sala del club. El pelinaranja había terminado por quedarse pegado a los labios de su compañero al menos unos veinte segundos más, maravillado con esa sensación tibia en su vientre, la que subía como mariposas por su estómago. El toque de las manos de Kageyama en sus hombros le hacía sentir completamente a merced de sentimientos que él no había experimentado jamás pero que parecía no tener fin. Si ese era solo el comienzo no podía imaginarse como se sentía lo demás. Y ahora comprendía porque las chicas de las revistas parecían no tener más que expresiones placenteras en ella.

Fue precisamente por la sensación húmeda de la boca del moreno que él no había podido concentrarse nuevamente en el entrenamiento y por lo cual le habían llamado la atención otra vez. Cuando lo miraba era casi imposible no recordarlo y se encontró a sí mismo un par de veces tocándose los labios.

-Oye idiota, eso está sonando hace rato- Kageyama que también había estado sumido en sus pensamientos hizo una mueca de desagrado al escuchar la melodía molesta en el móvil del chico que se había quedado de pie a unos metros de la puerta de salida. Hinata la saco de inmediato solo para encontrarse con el texto de Kenma que le preguntaba cómo estaba y si iban bien para el partido amistoso, en respuesta a lo que él le había enviado en la mañana.  
Hinata respondió como siempre, diciéndole que sí y que estaba ansioso de ir a Tokyo nuevamente, guardándoselo de nuevo en el bolsillo. Cuando se fijó en la cancha se sorprendió de encontrársela reluciente. Tan metido estaba en sus pensamientos que no había notado que entre los dos ya tenían todo listo.

-¡Nos podemos ir a casa!- El moreno sonrió levemente. La verdad es que él también quería llegar pronto a su hogar, darse una ducha y pensar que haría con los crecientes sentimientos que lo estaban embargando –Llevemos los balones entonces- Ordenó dejando olvidado el trapero. Espero por Kageyama para que ambos empujaran la caja hasta la bodega, dejando encima la red que separaba el gimnasio.  
Entre los dos no fue difícil tener todo listo y Hinata no evito el suspiro aliviado, volteándose a ver al armador.

-Hacemos un buen equipo- Murmuro mirándolo de reojo –Buenos, no es como si no lo supiéramos en realidad, le ganamos a Aobajousai por algo- Dijo contento fijándose en Kageyama luego de unos segundos sin respuesta. Hinata enarco una ceja y sonrió, ladeando el rostro y quedándose justo frente al rostro del moreno, olvidándose de los nervios que le producía estar en un lugar aún más reducido, a solas, con él – Estas en las nubes- Se burló, paralizándose cuando esos ojos azules se fijaron en los suyos otra vez, con una facilidad que le hacía estremecer. Si el moreno lo deseaba el simplemente no podía quitarle los ojos de encima al hacer contacto visual con él.  
Hinata no pudo evitar maldecirse por acercarse de esa forma al chico que todo el día había estado en su mente y al cual había tratado de evitar.

Así que pensó en retroceder, de verdad que lo pensó e incluso puede que lo intentara. Pero Kageyama había sido mucho más rápido que la pequeña estrella de Karasuno y sin problemas lo había acorralado contra la caja de balones.  
La media luz que solo llegaba del gimnasio hizo latir más rápido el corazón del pelinaranja, quien no podía dejar sus manos tranquilas. Había pensado en aferrarse nuevamente de Kageyama o apoyarse en la caja para no temblar.

-Kage…

-¿Quieres seguir experimentando?- Ni siquiera permitió que Hinata lo interrumpiera. El moreno había tenido la imagen y el calor de su compañero todo ese día y necesitaba una respuesta. En el mismo momento en que limpiaba con él en el gimnasio no había podido pasar por alto su cuerpo y la piel que se podía ver aunque estuviera completamente vestido.  
Era un pésimo momento para darse cuenta que sus hormonas eran mucho más fuertes que sus neuronas y que en realidad estaba pensando con la cabeza pero no precisamente con la que estaba sobre sus hombros.  
Quería besar a Hinata, tocarlo, desnudarlo y hacerle mucho más que unos pases. Cualquier espacio cerrado era perfecto para desatar sus deseos y tenerlo allí, con él, era solo una coincidencia. Una muy buena y caliente coincidencia.

Y Hinata que en realidad tampoco había podido sacarse nada de la cabeza solo se inclinó hasta sus hipnotizantes labios y los tomo sin responder.  
¿Revista? Si esa era la excusa para tocarlo de nuevo entonces diría que sí. Porque a él no le interesaba ya la chica en ella sino Kageyama.  
Los brazos de numero 10 pasaron tras su cuello y su cuerpo menudo se pegó rápidamente al otro. Un gemido se le escapo en cuanto el moreno separo sus piernas pero era incomodo tenerle así sin poder apoyarse. Fue entonces que el armador lo bajo sin soltarlo y haciéndolo retroceder le acorralo contra la pared.

-Kage… Kageyama- susurró ladeando el rostro, dejando que le siguiera entonces una cadena de besos desde la comisura de su boca hasta el cuello. No se quejó mientras las manos apenas un poco más grandes que las suyas se colaron entre su ropa, primero por su espalda, marcándola con sus dedos, haciéndole arquearse, para luego bajar y meterse entre sus pantalones cortos de entrenamiento y su ropa interior, mismas manos que le acercaron a las caderas del otro.

-¡Ah! O-oye- Intento nuevamente, mirando sin ver la bodega. Sus mejillas no podían está más rojas ya luego de sentir lo duro que estaba Kageyama y que el de todas formas no tenía mejor pinta.

-¿Qué?- La pegunta fue hecha en un tono tan profundo y provocativo que Hinata se olvidó de preguntar. Dejo que el número once invadiera su boca y se aferró con más fuerza a su espalda cuando no contento con eso el Rey empezó a frotarse contra él. Estaba siendo estimulado por cada rincón de su cuerpo y la excitación podía sentirse hasta la punta de los pies. Ahora entendía porque todos llamaban a eso estar caliente, uno se sentía hervir en los brazos del otro.

Y todo empeoró cuando el otro chico empezó a jadear dentro de su boca y las embestidas se hicieron más cadenciosas y profundas, dentro de lo que se podía con la ropa puesta. Hinata comenzaba a sentirse pegajoso pero su mente estaba concentrada en como profanaban sus labios y en como esas manos lo atraían de las caderas con fuerza, marcándolo y friccionándolo con el cuerpo un poco más grande que el suyo

No fue consciente de cuánto tiempo estuvieron así ni de cuando le tomo el ritmo a las otras caderas. Solo supo que en un minuto necesito frotarse el mismo, ansiando más contacto, hasta que todo el placer se arremolino en su vientre al igual que el de Kageyama quien apoyo en su hombro y lo atrajo más si era posible. Hinata se arqueo contra el cuándo todo se volvió imposible de describir. Su cuerpo tembló y un último gemido largo y entrecortado se le escapo cuando por fin pudo correrse.

Se afirmó con más fuerza del otro cuerpo y agradeció que Kageyama pudiera sostenerlo a los dos pues sus piernas parecían gelatina. De hecho el moreno solo se acomodó en su hombro y gruñó, al parecer satisfecho.

Y así, como en el salón del club, Hinata estuvo seguro de algo.

Quería seguir probando más, solo con Kageyama.

-

Daichi simplemente le dijo a Suga y Asahi que tenía algo importante que hacer y que se fueran sin él. Y aunque el de pelo claro enarco una ceja interrogante no dijo nada y simplemente salieron de la sala de club para irse juntos a casa, obedeciendo sin preguntas. El capitán luego de unos minutos y sabiéndose solo soltó el aire que no sabía que estaba conteniendo y decidió poner fin a su calvario. Incluso decidió que no le importaba quien había llevado la revista ahí, el solo se conformaría con sacarla del club, romperla o quemarla y asunto zanjado, buenas noches a todos. Porque sin pruebas, el crimen estaba finalmente resuelto.

Así que con determinación camino hacia la taquilla en donde se veían un par de revistas y libros ordenados a la rápida y los tomó, revisándolas. El mismo se había encargado de dejar oculta entre ellas la publicación pornográfica…. Y descubrió, con un sudor frio recorriéndole la espalda, que la dichosa revista no estaba.

-Cálmate Sawamura, tienes a Hinata y Kageyama en tu equipo, tu sabes mantener la calma.- Así que de puntillas se fijo en la parte superior del locker con el mismo resultado. Solo revistas de deportes y algunos libros, pero ni rastros de la chica desnuda.  
Antes de entrar en pánico se agacho para revisar bajo las taquillas pero nada, simplemente había desaparecido del lugar donde e estratégicamente la había dejado.

-Pero hay una posibilidad- Se dijo luego de unos minutos, pensando que los chicos podían haberla encontrado y que tarde o temprano Suga se enteraría- Quizás el dueño la encontró… - Y no quiso admitir que era la alternativa que más lo favorecía, porque ya no tendría que buscarla ni hacerse cargo de ella. Simplemente la chica desnuda estaba en manos de su dueño y todo había terminado ahí. Él podía olvidarse de todo. –Aunque también era posible que simplemente… la tuviera alguien de primero…

No, seria optimista. El chistoso ya había hecho su broma y había recuperado su revista. Él había sido la víctima y todo terminaba allí.

Con ese pensamiento mucho más tranquilizador cerró la puerta, recordando que la llave la tenía Kageyama. Con las manos en los bolsillos y sonriendo bajó las escaleras, tarareando algo suave, dirigiéndose a casa para cenar sin saber que la revista estaba aún demasiado lejos de volver a su dueño.

Notas: Tenía toda la intención de actualizar una vez por semana pero quise terminar el capítulo de otro fic (de hace años, eso si es un señor bloqueo) y entre eso y el trabajo… Pero bueno, la próxima actualización será más rápida x3

Voy a responder los reviews aquí como se hacía antes. ¿Mencione que la tecnología me pillo orz?

**alguienquemira**: Desde el principio quise hacer más capítulos. Tengo toda la intención de que usen mucho más la bodega. Asumo que desde que la vi en el anime mi mente perversa ya tenía el argumento xD. **Katzugary Kanami **Gracias, mi autoestima de escritora sube un puntito mas cuando me dicen que les gusta mi forma de escribir. **Kaixkasu** Lo que mas me preocupa es arruinar la trama pero Kageyama y Hinata son buenos niños y se dejan escribir fácilmente. Espero no salirme de su personalidad. **fujoshi15 **Verdad que si? Aunque hablemos español me gusta quedarme con algunas cosas en japonés, para no perder el ambiente xD. Y ya van subiendo las cosas de temperatura y de curiosidad poco. Espero que también te gustara este capi. **AXJ** 3 Gracias, ya lo mencione antes pero me encanta que les guste lo que escribo. Lo hago porque me gusta pero siempre es lindo saber que a los demás también les parece entretenido x3. Tratare de actualizar una vez a la semana porque no quiero perder el hilo, asi que la espera no será mucha. ¡Espero que este capi también te gustara! 


End file.
